


[Podfic] Wanted: One Observant Assistant

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) Wherein Brendon is unobservant, as co-dependent with Spencer as it's possible to be without being surgically attached, and finally realizes that Ian's maybe trying to tell him something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wanted: One Observant Assistant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wanted: One Observant Assistant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771571) by [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde). 



**Download Links:** (Right Click, Save as) [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Wanted%20%20One%20Observant%20Assistant.mp3) 7.3MB | [m4b](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Wanted%20One%20Observant%20Assistant.m4b) 5.6MB

**Author's Note:**

> I ADORE ermengarde and podding her fic is ALWAYS a romp. SO much so I was completely reduced to giggles at one point. But seriously. ROMP.


End file.
